TYPECRESCENT, a Type Moon Fanfic
by Mushroom Of Disaster
Summary: Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi were best friends since high school and living a normal life until Takashi who became a doujinka asked Nasu a favor that will change their live forever... PENDING


"________On a night at the beginning of August, Mikiya came by without any notice. _

_"Good evening. You look lazy as always, Shiki" _

_The sudden visitor stood by the door as he gives a boring greeting with a smile. _

_"It's true, I just met an accident on my way here. A girl jumped from the top of a building, a suicide. Though I heard it's been happening a lot recently I never thought I'd see one myself. Here, fridge." _

_He throws me a plastic bag from a convenience store as he unties his shoes by the door. Inside are two strawberry __Häagen-Dazs__. I guess he means I should put them in the fridge before they melt. "_

_____After the long words, I slouched beside the laptop in boredom.

----1998, August. I met him.

**TYPE-MOON**___**(The Fanfic)**_

Notes-1 / The Mushroom and The Maid Maniac.

"Yo, Nasu. You're there?" sounds of repeating door knocks can be heard in my small apartment. Sigh, in this middle of night…

"You can come door's not locked." I greet him from the living room that also my bedroom. The man who just came in was Takeuchi Takashi, my friend since high school. Well, judging from his appearance, he's nothing special than other ordinary people. The thing that stand out from him just his white bandanna he wear everywhere he goes.

"Here, catch this." I catch the cold thing Takashi threw at me as he comes in. when I open my hands, there is a small glass of strawberry Haagen-Dazs.

"First of all, Takashi. Why did you came in this time of night? It's already eleven, you know." I open the lid with my left hand and take a scoop of the ice cream with the plastic spoon from behind the lid as he put his feet in my kotatsu. As for result because the small warm kotatsu, we fought with our feet to get the widest place in it.

"Oh, yeah. I've almost forgot. It's kinda ridiculous question or something, but please hear it." He clasped his hand in request.

"Sure, you can ask anything that are within my reach."

"Do you have any interest in doujinshi ?" …. What will he going to ask me, anyway?

"Hmm, I could say that I like it. But not much." I replied nonchalantly while turned on the TV at front of my kotatsu.

"I just realized after I read over some of your writings when you was in high school. I think you could became a great author with your writing skills." There goes his compliment.

"It's novel, not writings. So, what can I help you from it?" I respond to him even that I knew what he's really wants to ask me about. If it's anything about doujinshi and my writings, then what he ask will____"

"____Let's make a doujin together." I only gave Takashi a blank stare as the reply.

Well, I can say that his artwork was great and has its own style reasonable enough to convince for making doujinshi with him. But I just didn't interested in things like that, it will screw my daily routine up and I have to make a new daily schedule.

"Forget it, it's a hassle. I have college works to do. More of it, did you had any experience in making doujinshi before?" I shake my head in disagreement.

"I have." He pointed himself proudly.

"Hmm…Okay. Let's say that I accepted your request. Then, which format of Doujin will you choose ?" I draw three circles in a scrap paper, the order from right to left is "Manga"-"Novel" –"Doujin Soft" .

"I'm not the one to choose for the format, I give the choice to you for pick up which one you like the most from it. Well, it's me who needed you after all."

____________Okay, now he shot me back with my own questions.

"I would chose novel because it's three times more fascinating than any manga, For doujin soft, let's do it after we gained success to attract more people since currently only two of us in this circle. how about it?"

"Then, I won't get a chance to draw."Takashi answered with frowned eyebrows in his face.

"Geez, we can turn it into a light novel so you can still draw the illustrations." I sighed as I took one of three mandarin oranges that were left on the kotatsu.

"……" He still stared me in disbelief.

"Hey, hey. Do you want me to join or not, Takashi? I don't want any format than novel." I knew it was selfish. But the manga just couldn't fit my style.

"Ugh. I guess I'll have to accept it." Takashi lit his cigar and glanced the TV with an annoyed look on his face.

_________________________________

Ugh, why it happened to be a novel. But, oh well. At least I got an easy job since I only have to draw a few illustrations.

Nasu Kinoko, my highschool friend. He was a bit popular in our school for his writings. His appearance is well, what do we call it, ordinary or something like that. He kept his room tidy as well as his appearances.

"So, what circle name we'll going to use?" He sighed while splitted another orange and gave a half of it to me.

"Brother2"

"Forget it. it's like you took it from some lame anime." Crap, his words always sharp indeed.

"Then, Goshujin-sama." I puffed a smoke and put my right palm to my chest proudly.

"It's from your obsession, right? I refuse." Argh, another vicious attack.

"Well, how about you!? You haven't mentioned your suggestion yet."

"If it's me, I would like to use "Mushroom Magic" as our circle name. How about it?"

"______Nah." I stared him in doubt because obviously that's cheating. He used his name to promote himself.

___________________________

Dammit, it seems that we're getting nowhere for the circle name. Then…

"Hey, Takashi. What are things you like?" I asked him out of topic.

"Hm? Of course it's maid. You know, the calm but refreshing sound of a maid when she called her master is what I like the most. Aah…I want to- "

"Okay, okay. I understand completely." I cut his talk for his sake before his imagination went further and more dangerous.

"Then, What's your interest, Nasu? Most of your writings was supernatural and fantasy-oriented." That again…

"I told you, right? It's novels, not writings. Putting that aside, my interest was magic and yeah, supernatural things. But I'm not as mad as you in my interest."

"Anyways, I think we should make a circle name based from our interest together. How's that sound?" Wow, at least his brain was working a bit.

"it's great one, Takashi. Then, you're start with a name first since it's you who came up with the idea." Another smoke puffed out from Takashi.

"Then, Magical Maid."

"That's lame."

"Princess Of Maids."

"That won't work."

"Ghost Maid."

"No, no, no."

"Mobile Suit Maid-chan."

"Oi, that's mecha." I swung my hand to the air with reflex. But why in all of his names he came up with, it has to be a word "Maid" in it!?

"Geez, I ran out of names thanks to you. Your turn, Nasu." Takashi pointed at me like a Yakuza leader ordering his subordinate.

"Maho."

"That's too plain."

"DoraMeido (DoraMaid)."

"Obviously you stole it from a popular anime, don't you?

"Shinigami….nope, forget it." It's just me, or a mangaka-in-progress with glasses just sneezed at somewhere in japan awhile back?

"Then, move to another one."

"Meido Arigato Gozaimasu."

"Wait, you were making fun of my Maid, weren't you?" he frowned.

"Then. Let's find things which connected between our interests, like something that both a Mage and Maid have in similar." I sighed while looking at the ceiling to hold myself against the headache caused by finding the good name for hours until now. Oh, it seems Takashi was thinking the same too, when I saw him slouching at the kotatsu to rest his minds.

What's a thing that a mage has,

while the Maid has it too, I wonder…?

______________!!!

As if a switch was flicked in our head, me and Takashi rose our head and unconsciously shouted in unison.

"THE BAMBOO BROOM!!!"

"Wha.." Takashi startled and there was a long pause in the room.

"What the, I thought you was thinking for putting another "maid" word in the name." I chuckled.

"Hey, hey. Don't put me in the same way with some stupid otaku." Takashi smirked in relief.

"The Bamboo Broom, huh? Let's go with that." I ate the last piece of the peeled orange.

"Yeah, I thought the same way." Takashi calmly put out his cigar to… dammit, at the wooden top of my kotatsu.

And so, the journey that will change our life started in that night as we decided our first target, a light novel for ComiKet______

____________________________Notes-1, End_________

_Author Notes : This story is a fanfic based from a sudden idea that came up from my mind such as, "What if the TYPE-MOON history was like this?" and some other questions. But I trying to get the TYPE-MOON histories from various sources as much as possible so the story would be closer to truth while it retains as a fanfic by changing some of the scenes like "How they come up with Kara no Kyoukai, Tsukihime, and other projects and the working process." With other causes for fanfic purposes. Last but not least, hope you like it as much as I do when I worked this fanfic._

_**References (find it yourself) : Comics Party, Kara no Kyoukai (Obviously), Kubo Tite, Gundam, Doraemon.**_

_Trivias About TYPE-MOON in this chapter : _

_-Takeuchi's Obsession with maids_

_-The Bamboo Broom : Their doujin circle's name until now._

_-Kara No Kyoukai : Their first popular work as The Bamboo Broom at 1998 and reprinted in 2004, also re-released by Kodansha as three part novel with new illustrations. Not to mention the seven-part animated movie by ufotable in 2007._


End file.
